Destruction of the Smile Away Reformatory School
The Destruction of the Smile Away Reformatory School (スマイルアウェイ少年院学校の破壊, Sumairu Awei Shounenin Gakko no Hakai) is the Fireside Girls' secret mission to defeat the Smile Away Reformatory School, rescue Phineas and Ferb and its prisoners from the abusive clutches of the evil Drill Sergeant and the Nightmare Dream Eaters, and save the day. It's also a conflict in Danville during Prince Charming's plot. Information ;Locations *Danville ;Result *The Chipmunks and Chipettes join in Isabella and the Fireside Girls' battle *Phineas and Ferb's rescue *Death of the Sergeant *The Sergeant loses his heart *Alvin fights against Sephiroth *Zordon fulfills the Prophecy *After the Smile Away Reformatory School is destroyed, the site is then called "Reformatory School Ruins" *A tree of hope and beauty is planted in the ruins of the Smile Away Reformatory School Belligerents *Fireside Girls Troop 46231 *The Chipmunks and Chipettes *Free side A *Smile Away Reformatory School *Team Rocket *Evil Demon Lokar *Free side B Commanders ;Fireside Girls Troop 46231 *Eliza M. Fireside *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ;Smile Away Reformatory School *The Drill Sergeant ;Team Rocket *Giovanni ;Lokar's side *Commander Crayfish Combatants ;Fireside Girls Troop 46231 *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger *Gretchen *Holly *Katie *Milly *Candace Flynn *Julie *Amy *Melissa ;The Chipmunks and Chipettes *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor ;Free side A *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher ;Smile Away Reformatory School *Several Nightmare Dream Eaters (ally with the Sergeant) *A Fighter Jet Heartless (controlled by the Sergeant) ;Team Rocket *Jessie *James *Meowth ;Lokar's side *Monsters **Three Ladies ***Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel ***AC ***DC *Grunts **(Z-)Putty Patrollers **Oozemen ;Free side B *Master Xehanort *Sephiroth Strength *Fireside Girl Troop 46231 **Several unknown Fireside Girls **Catapults **Powered hang gliders **Flower Power van (A 1961-64 Chevrolet Corvair Greenbrier) *Keyblade *Alvin's summon magic **King Mickey as a Sorcerer **Boga **The Army of the Dead **Romeo & Juliet **The Spring Sprite **Aisling **WALL-E & EVE *Zords *Smile Away Reformatory School **Trojan Sergeants **Sergant's Hounds *Numbers of Unversed **Flood Unversed **Scrapper Unversed **Bruiser Unversed **Arch Raven Unversed **Buckle Bruiser Unversed *A Helicopter Heartless Casualties and losses K.I.A. *Many Unversed *The Sergeant W.I.A. *Linda Flynn (accidentally injured by the Fireside Girls) *Lawrence Fletcher (accidentally injured by the Fireside Girls) characters The Chipmunks and Chipettes And Heroes Alvin seville.jpg|Alvin 375px-Simon 1990.jpg|Simon 423px-Theodore.jpg|Theodore 1244925633 1637 full.jpg|Britanny 1244925675 8018 full.jpg|Jeanette 1244925651 9341 full.jpg|Eleanor 4484440 std.jpg|King Of The Dead and His Army Eve 2.jpg|EVE M-O 2.jpg|M-O 63.jpg|Wall-E Fireside Girls and Phineas and Ferb Characters PhineasArt.jpg|Phineas Flynn Ferb.jpg|Ferb "Ferbettes" Flecher Fire.jpeg|The Fireside Girls Index.jpeg|Isabella Garcia-Sharpio Smile Away Reformatory School Smile Away Sergeant.jpg|Sergeant Villains Kh2-sephiroth2.jpg|Sephiroth Fairy Godmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother Master Xehanort1.png|Master Xehanort 400px-ROTF Devastator promo.jpg|Devastator Tud3 starscream smirkiest.jpg|Starscream Meowth.png|Meowth Tumblr l9xt3jM0gZ1qclarso1 500.jpg|Jessie and James Hulk Jimmy.jpg|Hulk Jimmy Goobotscreen.jpg|King Goobot 2853898730 a6236d8f22 o.jpg|Viking Arrowsmen IMG 0541.jpg|Viking Raiders Viking chief.jpg|Viking Chieves Wicked witch.jpg|The Wicked Witch Lieutenant.png|Lieutenant Of The Rogue Para Para img.jpg|Para Para Mmpr-vi-lokar.jpg|Evil Demon Lokar MMPR Commander Crayfish.jpg|Commander Crayfish MMPR Nimrod.jpg|Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel and AC & DC Enemies Heartless CannonGun-khii.png|Cannon Gun RabidDog.png|Rabid Dog Emerald Serenade.png|Emerald Serenade Cherry Philharmonic.png|Cherry Philharmonic Spring Metal.png|Spring Metal Unversed Flood.png|Flood Scrapper.png|Scrapper Bruiser.png|Brusier Arch Raven.png|Arch Raven File:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Brusier Grunts File:Ooze Bengs.jpg|Oozemen File:Z-Putties.jpg|(Z-)Putty Troopers Reward(s) The Fireside Girls earn the Destruction of Smile Away patches. Quotes ISABELLA: (determined to destroy the Smile Away Reformatory School and rescue Phineas and Ferb with the other Fireside Girls) "We have to rescue Phineas and Ferb from that terrible place." ISABELLA: (to the Sergeant) "Let Phineas and Ferb Go!" KING OF THE DEAD: "You have been beaten Sergeant, you are finished!" SERGEANT: "Huh!?" KING OF THE DEAD: "You are powerless!" Trivia *Prince Charming didn't plan to destroy Smile Away, but it's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and is the Fireside Girls' secret mission. Also see *Disney's the Chipmunks and Chipettes: A New Legend Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Events Category:War Category:Prophecy Category:Dream Eaters Category:Arthurian legend Category:Prince Charming's plot Category:Dream events Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fireside Girl Accomplishment Category:Secret mission